


Duplicity

by eveesolo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, I hope I do you justice roomie with your character, I needed an excuse to post more fics, Like so slow the fire hasn't even started yet, MGiT, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Rating May Change, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shared point of views, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing, This was inspired by a fortune cookie I got, Title is subject to change, this was made for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveesolo/pseuds/eveesolo
Summary: "Your dreams will become reality."This was written on Vivi's fortune cookie. Vivi thought it was humorous, but Maire... not so much.Since moving into their new apartment, Maire had been getting some odd dreams. Dreams that took place similar to the Fade, a dreamlike world in the Dragon Age universe. She didn't want to worry Vivi, and so she kept it a secret.It was probably nothing. After all, it wasn't her fortune. It doesn't apply to her... right?Warning: Contains heavy amount of swearing. Rating may change.





	1. Vivi: That escalated quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was inspired by a fortune cookie I gotten when I was eating Panda express. Word to word. I couldn't help but laugh. I've finally gotten around to playing Dragon Age Inquisition, and I've noticed my roommate is always helping me making the morally right decisions. Next thing I know, I'm saying "We're the Inquisitor!"
> 
> Then it hit me. I have never read a fic where there was two inquisitors. I thought this would be fun to write. If there is two or more character acting as inquisitors, send it to me. I'd love to read it.

  
"Oh..." Vivi gawked, "We are SO fucked." Each word rolled off her tongue, slowly.

If a line had to be drawn somewhere, this would be it. Never mind what she went through to get here.

It first started when Vivi woke up in a medieval dungeon, and in the middle of being interrogated. Well, not her, but her best friend and roommate, Maire. Vivi was accused of being her accomplice. Not sure of what as her ears were still ringing. She picked up words such as "kill," "destroy," and "lying," throughout the conversation.

She thought she was dreaming as everything around her seemed... familiar. A sense of deja vu washed over her.

Vivi knew why the was the moment she stepped foot outside. and her head turned to look up. The sky has a tear in it, as if some one came by and punctured it with a needle. Different shades of green light came out of this giant hole, and a wistful mist. It looked sickly, and unnatural.. The grey stormy clouds that were present were being pulled in the hole's direction and ominously danced around it.

The Breach. Vivi was in Thedas, the fictional world of _Dragon Age_.

Key word: _fictional_. However, the aches in her muscles were too painful to be imaginary.

She wished she could say that was the craziest part of her day.

_No_. Far from it.

Maire was expected to close the Breach, and so she and Vivi (Maire refused to go anywhere without her) were escorted to a ruined temple, where the calamity took place. Demons fell from sky and impacted the world like raging comets. Along the way, one happened to crash land in front of them.

It was something out of a horror movie. The demon had risen from the ground, tall and lanky. It had grey rotten skin and long arms and appeared to be wearing a tattered clothing and a hood. However, the clothing seemed to be a part of it, like hair on a person's skull.

Vivi and Maire defeated it in the most uncanny way, with magic. Vivi nearly flipped her shit when a pulse of unseen force emitted from her body. Her encounter with the demon was over, but unfortunately more kept coming. Magic didn't come easily to Vivi, not like her best friend. Maire was summoning fireballs left and right, setting her enemies aflame in a glorious blaze.

Vivi settled with killing the demons the old fashion way, with a bow and arrow she found lying around.

Crazier and crazier things kept happening to her, not to mention more dangerous. Vivi traveled through a mountain pass barely wide enough for her to walk, while it was covered in snow. The winds blew harder the higher they got, Vivi's teeth chatter. She was forced to face not only demons, but giant spiders. Fuck did she hate spiders.

She would drawn the line that those eight legged Satan spawns. But those bitches had nothing on what she was witnessing right now.

It started with a vague vision of the past. The Fade that leaked from the Breach manifested an apparition of Vivi and Maire stumbling upon the murder of Divine Justinia V. The crime Vivi and Maire were accused committing back in the dungeons. Divine Justinia called out to the young women, to run and get help.

Vivi saw the glowing red eyes of the black shadowy figure looming over the Justinia. His echoing voice gave an order to kill her and Maire.

However, Vivi had no recollection of it, at all. She may have a terrible memory, but even she would remember something like _that_.

No, that's bullshit.

Much like the what was happening right now.

It wasn't long until after the vision evaporated, a pride demon stepped out of the Breach's rift.

Can't say she didn't have any part from attracting it...

The rift was closed, but not seal. In order to seal it properly, it had to be open.

The demon in front of her stood eighteen feet tall with raging bulky muscles. The spikes on his skin appeared on vulnerable areas of his body, almost like armor. Horns on top if its head extend outward and curled like flowing hair. Vivi counted seven eyes and they were black as night. It was like staring at small empty voids, and that send a chill down her spine. She almost missed the sparks of electricity flying around its body.

It revealed its large and many sharp teeth as it roared a hostile cry.

"NOW!" Screamed Cassandra, Vivi's jailer and a fearsome warrior. A force to be reckon with. She raised her sword in the air to signal an attack. Archers from above heed her command. Flaming arrows went airborne, but did not inflect any damage to the Fade creature. It chuckled -- _chuckled_ \-- at their attempt.

Vivi was expected to fight that purple godzilla and _win_? Like hell!

"Vivi, look out!"

A boulder went flying in Vivi's direction, she barely dodged it. Vivi's foot got netted in the ruin's rubble during the process. She tripped, and her face was planted into the ground. The taste of choral dirt caught her tongue. Rocks scraped against the palm of her hands and she hissed. "Shit."

Immediately, someone lifted her off the ground. "Hey, focus!"

Vivi was staring at a pair of chocolate brown eyes that could only belong to Maire. She roughly took Vivi by the shoulders and shook her.

"We need a plan to take out that damn demon! How much do you remember about this boss fight?"

Vivi had only played through _Dragon Age: Inquisition_ once, and she had not yet finished it.

"There's only one way I know how is closing the damn rift." Vivi said as she retrieved her bow and fallen arrows from the ground where she fell.

"Besides the obvious! Does it have weaknesses?"

"What? Maybe?!" Vivi shook her head.

"Maybe?" Maire repeated, sharply. She motioned her hand for Vivi to keep talking, but Vivi had nothing.

"Dude, I don't pay attention to that shit when I play tanks!"

Maire look like she wanted to struggle her. "Oh, my god. Vivi. Alright. Fine. So we have to get the rift. But that's a problem. It's practically guarding it -- crap, move!"

Vivi understood why, another flying boulder was aimed in their direction. Maire and Vivi sprinted out of the way, hiked their legs high. The boulder rammed into the ruin's walls, and impact made a dent. Vivi couldn't help but gulp at the sight, she skirmished another close call.

They were out of breath, but still had energy to burn. Vivi had played as a forward in soccer back in high school, and she recalled Maire had ran cross country. It might had been a life time ago, but they still remembered their breathing exercises they were taught.

"Yeah, no fucking kidding." Vivi observed the obstacle between them and their goal. "We'll have to lure it away somehow, maybe with a distraction?" She thought out loud.

"With what? It's already being shot at with Solas' magic and arrows that are on fire--"

Words died out as Vivi's attention was drawn to the Pride demon's position. The twenty soldiers surrounding at its feet wouldn't let it advance. Vivi worried because they'll be crushed, either by being stomped on or being kicked across the temple. She couldn't have either happen to them.

"Vivi, are you even listening?!"

She didn't answer Maire, instead blurt out the first idea that came to mind. "We can bait it."

"What?" It came out higher than Maire's normal pitch. "And how do you suppose we do that? One of us going up to it and yelling, "hey look at me, I'm a distraction!" then run away? That won't exactly go SUPER well."

Vivi considered it. "That doesn't sound half bad."

Maire's mouth gaped open, like a fish. "Oh you can't be fucking serious."

"Best plan we got so far." Vivi countered. "I'll distract it, while you go to the rift."

"No!"

"You have to. You're more in tune with magic than me--"

"That doesn't make any sense. THIS!" Maire held her left hand, the green mark imbedded in her skin was trapped in a constant cycle of adjusting its brightness, much like a flickering light bulb. "This can't close a rift that size on its own! Because YOU" --She pointed a finger Vivi -- "have the other half of the mark."

At the mention, the same glowing green light appeared on Vivi's hand. A small spark, and slowly died down, as if it was going back to sleep.

Maire was right, but Vivi didn't have the patience to wait for the soldiers to lure it away. More importantly, she also didn't want to risk their lives in doing so.

Quickly, before Maire could stop her, Vivi was grabbed hold of her quiver strap and took off running. Vivi cried over her shoulder. "Just get to the rift, do what you can!"

Even among the sword clashing and colliding battle magic, she could hear Maire screaming in protest. Vivi stood right in front of the towering creature of nightmares, dear fuck it was bigger than she thought.

There was no turning back the moment she shouted. "HEY, ASSHOLE!"

As if the pride demon had sense Vivi's anger building up, all seven eyes had locked on to her. Vivi jump up and down while waving her hands in the air like a mad woman... well she was a mad woman just for doing this.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! Walking, talking sin over here!"

Vivi pointed at herself. "Can't you sense the know-it-all pride coming off me!" She boasted loudly, her throat began to hurt. "I know everything! In fact, I saw what was coming for the last ten years. I've play these games before, fucker. That's right! Me!"

That certainly got its attention. Vivi began to walk backward and the pride demon followed.

_Keep focusing on me, keep focusing on me_ , Vivi thought over and over.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Marie make a dash towards the large rift with Solas, an elven mage, right by her side.

"Come on, you dumb fuck!" Vivi continued to taunt. "I'm sure it pisses you off that _I_ can coerce everyone's fate, including yours. I have the power!" There was a sense of truth behind her words, and the creature knew or else it wouldn't have snarled the way it did. A whip of lighting was conjured from its hand. Vivi watched as the demon raised its hand, ready to strike down for an attack.

"Oh fuck." She cursed.

Even with all the soccer training in the world, Vivi realized she wouldn't be able to dodge it. In a blink, the enraged demon was roaring in agony. The whip disappeared, dissolved into sparks, and she watched the enemy get down on one knee. Its back was hunch forward, as if it suddenly carrying the world on its shoulders and the weight was crushing the demon.

"It defense is striped! Now is our chance." Vivi heard Cassandra's booming voice. "Wear it down!"

She charged along with other foot soldiers for an assault. Their swords clashed against the pride demon's giant thighs. The monstrous creature smacked them away, or try to. Vivi's attention was drawn to Marie's position. Her friend's knees were bent and saw Marie's breathing heavily through her mouth, she at the breaking point of collapsing.

The magic that poured out of her hand was draining her, Vivi knew. But with how exhausted she appeared, Vivi thought Maire was using her own soul to seal the Breach.

Solas was moving his lips and Marie's response was a head shake. Shortly after, she fell on the ground on her knees, much like the demon had. However, Marie refused to drop her hand. Vivi met with the elf's worried gaze. The look said it all, Vivi needed by her side. NOW.

Mid-run, Vivi's path was cut off by a titan's size hand. She stumbled over her feet but regain her balance immediately. Her eyes traced it back to the pride demon glaring down at her.

"Fuck off!" Vivi lashed out.

Marie was in trouble and she'd be damn if that fucking thing stopped her. Without a second thought, Vivi took an arrow from her quiver and draw back her bow to aim it at its face. She released her attack seconds later, and her arrow hit one of its black eyes.

_Scored!_

Vivi's victory was short lived she saw Marie was no longer attending to the rift. The pride demon was free to move and the first thing it did was wipe away the arrow that gushed its eye out. It released a thunderous roar that made the temple ruins quake.

Cassandra's warning rained over the battle field. "More are coming through the rift!"

Maire's attempt to close it had drawn more unwanted attention. An overwhelming number of shades had risen from ground, at their feet, in a puff of black vapor. Every solider scattered to get away and better prepare themselves in a different position.

Cassandra did the same as the pride demon rose back on its feet and electricity orbits around its massive body. Vivi had no choice but to retreat, in the opposite direction of Maire. She watched as the lighting magic flown to its hand and formed back into a whip. He had his sights set on her, Vivi recognized.

Her plan to be bait worked a little too well. She should have ran farther away, put more distance between her and the demon, but that would be getting farther way from Maire. She couldn't have that. No way.

Vivi snarled. "Bring it on, asshole!"

Raw emotions --worry, stubbornness, anger, most of all urgency-- coursed through Vivi like a tidal wave, the same ones that unleashed her magic the first time. She felt a something ignite within her and coiled like a spring. Pressured built up. She felt that power's pressed against her, seeking to be released, and Vivi had no desire to hold it back.

Maire... she needed to help her, to defend her, _to protect her_.

Vivi's body acted before she comprehend what had happen. Like a ripple in the water, the magic responded that same way to her thoughts. A gravitational force pulsated from her body. The soldiers and demons within close proximity were knocked down to ground. Her magic has protected her by functioning as her expansive shield. As lighting collided with the invisible force, it dissemble into tiny sparks.

The demon's response was an animalistic growl follow by a sound of static. It was charging for another strike. Vivi's mind experience another rush of emotion, this time of panic. She didn't think she could summon that type of magic, at least not in time to block its second incoming attack.

The pride demon was caught off guard. It flinched when an arrow embedded in the dent of its cheek. More arrows came flying and hit the cracks in between the skin of its neck. The damage made the enormous purple creature take a step back, it even stumble over his footing. Vivi saw dark liquid trickling down. Blood.

She didn't think it was possible for the demon to bleed. There was no blood when she gushed one of its eyes out.

"What does it take to kill that damn thing?" Varric appeared next to her, his crooked nose scrunch up with his tight frown. "Bianca is feeling insulted."

"You saved my ass." Vivi let out a sigh of relief. That was the first long breath she was able to take in since the fight began, she noticed and inhaled other one. She could feel some of the stress leaving her body in the second exhale. "Thanks."

"Well, you're going to be saving all ours and the world's. I say that's an even trade and then some." Varric cocked his crossbow and shot at a few enclosing shades that were coming towards them. "Stargazer isn't looking to good. Go to her, I got you covered!"

Vivi nodded, her heart was pounding as she raced towards the giant rift.

"Maire!" Vivi rushed to her side, which made Solas step away. "Holy shit, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay?!" Maire hissed as the magic kept getting zapped out of her.

What a stupid question, Vivi had thought.

"It's too much for her." Said the elf. "The mark she has is too weak to fully close the Breach. What made you think she could do it on her own?!"

Vivi snarled at his scolding. "It was better than nothing! And someone had leer the demon away, we couldn't exactly close it with that thing standing guard."

"Yes, I am pleased you accomplished that, but at the cost of being a target."

Vivi stood up to yell at him. "Solas, if you haven't fucking noticed. EVERYONE IS A TARGET!"

"Thedas is on the bridge of destruction and you two are arguing?" Maire interjected. "Shut up and do something productive!"

Solas and Vivi exchanged glares, but a thick silence lingered. A wordless agreement was made between them, for Maire's sake (and the world's) to put their differences aside. Solas took a step in moving forward, from both in a metaphorical and literal sense.

"Marie is right. There are more important tasks at hand." The apostate elf spun his staff in his hand dramatically. Vivi hadn't noticed while they were talking, shades surrounded them. Solas fended off the lesser demons with fast pacing twirls it, and bolts of ice magic were shot from the tip. "I will put up a ward, that will buy you time."

"And what about tall, dark, and ugly? It's not going to exactly leave me alone."

Solas looked as if he wanted to make a comment about it, but decided against it.

"Worry about closing the Breach, nothing else." He called out over his shoulder as he walked away to admit himself in the fight. Vivi suppressed her urge to roll her eyes half way through. Her gaze aimed at the world ending sky.

It was more imitating up close. Straight above her was a swirling vortex. The snow clouds were gravitated to the middle, to the blinding light, and disappeared into the beyond. Time stood still at the center, or so it appeared that way. Large boulders were suspended in midair ominously. Flashes of green surfaced among the grey clouds like wild lighting.

"Vivi!" Maire snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hurry up!!"

Vivi panicked."What?"

"Now!" Cassandra's voice projected, louder than she ever been. It startled Vivi to whipping her head in Cassandra's direction.

Vivi couldn't believe her eyes. Casandra, Varric, and the soldiers had the pride demon kneeling. Solas conjured the strongest ice magic and freeze the large demon's legs in its place. Varric's crossbow had a graveling feature, a metal rope was twisted around its wrist like a leash. Soldiers were lined up and with their combine strength, they immobilize the hand. Archers stationed at higher ground shot their arrows at its shoulders and head. Impressive, Vivi stared in awe, but that won't hold it for long.

Cassandra spun around, Vivi could see the urgent expression plastered on her face. "DO IT!"

The warrior was clear as a bell. On instinct Vivi put her hand toward the Breach.

The Fade seeping out of the rift was being drawn by the marking on her hand. She had the let the power flow through her, focusing very ounce into repairing this damn thing. She imagine the mark as the needle, and pulsated the magic as a stitching pattern to close the fabric between both planes. Behind the dramatic light show, she could feel the rift drafting her. Vivi thought for a moment she was closing a black hole. Muscles in her arm started to ache from the strange gravitated pull. She was afraid that her limb might get torn off her body.

The magic pouring out of her hand was getting too much for her to bare. Vivi fell to on one knee as the pain consumed her. Its as if thousand tiny pins and needle were living in her skin.

One word kept repeating in Vivi's mind, like a mantra. _Fuck_!

Effects of Maire and Vivi's power began to mold the rift's shape. The more magic the went into the rift, the more compact it became. It had reach its breaking point and all the power that was absorbed was released as explosion of blinding light. Magic that emanated from the blast had flared straight into the sky at the center of the Breach.

It was the last thing Vivi saw before her fell into the sea of the unconscious.


	2. Maire: Put a Sock in it, Roderick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maire is first to wake up and realize all that has happen to her and Vivi isn't a dream.

Maire's head was pounding, and every muscle in body ached. Nothing was without pain, its as if she hiked a mountain with the weight of college textbooks on her back. Years after graduating, and backpack carrying full of heavy books still haunt her. Nothing came to mind with any recent physical activities... expect.

_No._

Maire immediately opened her eyes and sat up. The bed she was on squeaked under her from the sudden shift in weight.

The room she woken up in was unfamiliar. It was small, and the walls and floors were made of wooden. Barrels and a tall rustic bookcase placed in a corner. Between them was a large antique bird cage kenneling a live black roaster. He clucked and bobbed his head. The shelves of the book case were full of poorly stack books, oil lamps, and glass bottles. Goat hide hanged from the walls. One lies at the foot of Maire's bed as a rug. Another rug was laid out, this one larger, almost covered the entire floor. Pottery vases stood near the door way.

She noticed that electricity wasn't what kept this room lit. There was a candle stick on barrel by the bed her was sitting on, and the stone fireplace. It was also the only thing keeping the place warm from the cold outside. The wooden bed frame was sturdy and matched the rustic environment. Blue from the blanket and the red from the pillows were the only vibrant colors to stand out.

"Oh!" A voice gasped, followed by something crashing onto the floor.

Maire saw a petrified woman staring right at her.

"I didn't know you were awake. I swear!" She was taking a few steps back towards the cabin door.

_A robber_? No, the young woman didn't appear so, too shocked, too... skittish?

Maire studied her longer. Multiple layers of long sleeve tunics, tight pants, leather belt with satchels attached to it, and large pointed ears. She's an elf.

That confirmed that everything that happened to her and Vivi was real. While Maire searching her latest memories before went conscious, the woman suddenly dropped to the floor. Maire thought she fainted, and sway her legs over the side of the bed.

"Are you alright--"

Maire stop frozen by her words.

"I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, my Lady."

_My Lady_?

The elf didn't fall, she was bowing. She risen her head slightly, but still kept looking at the ground. "They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing. Just like the mark on your hand."

As if called to be summon, Maire's left hand glowed. She could feel the humming magic radiating off her palm.

"It's all anyone has talked about for three days."

"I'm sorry?" Maire's voice came out raspy. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Did... you just say three days?"

"Yes." The elf nodded as she looked up at Maire to answer her question.

Eye contact was brief, as she nervously shift her gaze to a table stationed at the end of Maire's bed. "Food is on the table... and tea, some fresh clothing on your bed." The elf woman stood up, and backing away more towards the door. "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened. She said "At once.""

"Cassandra." Memories of her interrogation came flooding back in Maire's mind, the woman who practically beaten her for answers she didn't have. She sighed bitterly before asking. "Where is she exactly?"

"In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. " _At once_." She said." And then skittish woman bolted out of the cabin before Maire could say anything else.

The bed she was laid on squeaked from the sudden shift in weight as Maire planted her feet firmly on the ground. She observed the pants she wore weren't hers... in fact her entire outfit didn't belong to her. The long sleeve tunic was loose, extremely loose, almost like a night sure, and her pants were brown and hugged her legs. On her feet were thick wool sockets. Maire picked up a scent of something... herbal?

She sniffed her shirt, it was coming from her. The scent was stronger inside her shirt, as if she was bathed in it recently. Dear lord, hope not. The thought of someone undressing her disturbed her. Maire wrapped her arms around herself to comfort her.

A loud groan broke through her thoughts.

Across from her was Vivi, still asleep on her own bed. She let out another painful sounding groan before turning her head to the side. Her brown curly hair laid out like a halo. Vivi wore a similar outdated tunic as Maire's and plain dark brown pants.

Maire's stomach growled. Sleeping for three days, no doubt she was hungry. But... she couldn't have slept for the entire three days, she would have died dehydration. However, she has no memory or vagueness of ever waking up to drink or emptying her bladder.

She got up and slowly walked towards the small round table had the food and tea. The muscles in her legs were rusted, she could hear her joints popping when taking her first steps. Perhaps she should stretch?

Her stomach lets of a vicious growl again, maybe later, when her stomach calms its tempter.

There is a basket of food with a loaf of bread, blocks of cheese, and apples. Maire grabbed the biggest apple, devoured it, and washed it down with a mug of hot tea. She wished she had some honey to go with it...

A moment later, Vivi woke up in a startle. She sat up and her eyes flashed around the room. Her chest lifted with each hard and quicken breath.

"Vivi?" Maire called out with concern. Her friend's hazel eyes zoned in on her voice, her shoulders slumped when she saw her. Slightly more relaxed than she was seconds ago.

Vivi took deep and calming breaths before she spoke. "I'm... I'm okay just..." She took a look around the cabin once more.

"None of it was a dream?" Vivi paused, as if accessing her recent memories. "We're really in _Dragon Age_?"

Maire confirmed with a nod.

"And... we're really mages?"

"Yep." Marie said so casually. At the thought of magic, she felt a small tingle on the palms of her hands. Lifting her hand, she's imagine a flame in the middle. Like pulling thread off a knitted sweater, Maire tugged at her connection with the Fade and drew power from it. A spark appeared, and blossomed. She conjured a fire ball in her hand.

Maire studied it the flame flicked in her hand. It was so... odd. In theory, she shouldn't be able to bend magic and so easily too. Earth had no obvious magic of its own (in comparison to Thedas'.)

Perhaps it was because she's from a different world she had magic. Earth and Thedas had different... um... scientific principles? She's not sure what to call it. Both worlds had different law of physic they had to obey. Maire was starting to think possessing magic was a side a effect for entering a different a realm... er, universe? Whatever.

Vivi looked with amazement and then down at her left hand. The magic that flown through the cabin stirred the mark that was imbedded in Vivi's hand. A glowing green light jolted from the palm of her hand, she jumped and looked towards Marie.

Marie wasn't a mind reader, Vivi was just a expressive individual, an open book. Her looks were unique to each emotion. And over the years, Maire had been able to establish what each one meant. Slight crinkles on her forehead, her lips parted... Vivi was confused. _About the mark on her hand_?

Vivi eyes trailed to Maire's left hand. _No, about the one she has_.

Maire doesn't shy away, the fire disappeared from her hand and in replacement was the green infected magic. Maire thought her demonstration would settled Vivi's confusion, quite the opposite.

"How is that possible?" She asked.

For both of them to possess the mark? Maire didn't have answer, as she didn't even remember how she obtained it in the first place. Her memories went as far back as when she first woke up in the dungeon with Cassandra and her partner Leilana looming over her. Questions flooded in her mind, the biggest one being: how did they get there?

Before Thedas, she could remember being in her living room, eating a nice hot dinner, as she typed out her fan fiction on her laptop. Vivi played _Dragon Age Inquisition_ on the T.V. Nothing seems out of place in their routine, until Vivi read her fortune cookie out loud.

_Your dreams will become reality_. Maire felt oddly unsettled by those words on that small piece of paper. It was ridiculous to feel anxious, but her dreams lately have been haunting. By will, she could change her dream, and she does. However, the scene would eventually revert back a rocky landscape surrounded in thick green fog. Maire didn't know what to make of it as it never happen to her before.

Vivi's gasped broke through Maire's thoughts.

"If we have the mark... then everything we did..." Vivi buried her face in her hands. "Shit, taunting pride demon, I really did that?! And the thing with Cassandra--oh my god."

"Yes, you tackled Cassandra Pentaghast." Maire teased. The first thing Vivi did when she woke up was football tackle the Seeker of Truth. She could chuckled at it now, but at the time she was... scary. Maire was thankful for the recuse. For once, her friend's brashness was appropriate.

Vivi muffled another, "Oh my god!" and then something along the lines of "I don't think I can face her..."

"You'll have to." Maire said as she walk over and hand her a loaf of bread. "Cassandra wants to see us, the moment we woke up. That's what the nice elf told me when she brought us some food and tea." And Maire made an impression of the elf she mentioned, her tone high and with accent that belonged in the Victorian Era. " _At once, she said!_ "

Vivi snuffed when taking a bite of the bread.

"Poor girl nearly had a heart attack when she saw me." Maire explained after sipping the hot beverage in her hand. "How you feeling?"

"Sore," Vivi groaned. "So fucking sore, I never want to do that again. What about you?"

"Same." Maire frowned. "The tea's been helping, want some?"

Vivi nodded. There was only one mug. When Maire finished her cup, she walked back to the table and refilled it. She noticed Vivi examining the clothes that wore on her body, she stared intensely at her pants.

"At least it's not khaki..." Vivi told Maire as she was handed the cup of tea.

Maire snorted at the comment. Vivi swore to she would never wear a pair, she detested them so much. Knowing her best friend, Vivi would say she would rather fight another Pride demon than wear khaki colored pants. _So dramatic_.

Once Vivi was done drinking her hot tea, they would most likely get going. Maire laid her eyes on the bed she woke up on. At the end of it, she noticed, was a heavy looking cloak with a scarf and a vest. However, there isn't a clothing set on Vivi's bed.

"It doesn't look there's another cloak around." Maire searched the room thoroughly.

Vivi shrugged. "I'll be alright. Besides you're the one who get cold easily."

"Yes, but there's snow outside." Maire frowned. "Which means freezing temperatures. I'm sorry, but your Russian genetics isn't going to keep your warm enough."

"Give me the scarf and vest. I'll be fine." Vivi finished her tea and set the mug on top of a barrel next to her bed. The lit candle flickers from the movement.

Maire shook her head. "We're getting your some proper winter clothes after we visit Chantry."

"Alright." Vivi said mindlessly, as Maire tossed the green scarf and the brownish color vest at her friend.

With the stroke of sheer luck, Vivi caught them and put on both articles of clothing. Maire placed the cloak on her shoulders. She inspected it, was it wool? It felt like it. She hoped it would protect her from the cold.

Knee high boots were place for them by the door. Maire strived towards them and place them on her feet. Vivi followed closely behind and did the same. She complained the boots were too big. Maire made a mental note to get a pair for Vivi while getting more clothes. Vivi searched for her shoes, her converses. As she looked around, Maire instinctively searched for her sneakers.

"Hey... where's our shit?" Vivi asked. "Whatever, let's go."

Maire wondered the same. She wanted to suggest we look for them, but Vivi was already opening the door.

The sunlight from outside puts Maire in a state of temporary blindness. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and was shocked by the sight.

There was snow. So much of it. Everything was covered. The dead branches of a nearby bush was writhed and iced. Layers of snow were piled on rooftops of the building in front of me. Not only that, there were people. Lots, and lots of people were standing outside their cabin, lined up next to each other as if they were seeing a parade. Soldiers acted as their boundary line. They crossed one arm over their chest in salute as they walked through the clear path they'd made.

"That's her. That's the Herald of Andraste." Maire heard whispers among the people. "They said when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her."

"The one with the cloak, yes?"

"No, no, the one with the scarf!"

"Hush." A woman's voice scolded. "We shouldn't disturb either of them."

Vivi grabbed hold of Maire's hand, intertwine her fingers with hers. Her friend appeared uncomfortable by the stares, her gaze shifted to each face. Her cheeks began to redden, and she doubt it was from the cold. Maire's felt the tiny nervous knot in her chest, but took a deep breath to calm herself. Vivi needed her. She held her head high and focus the path in front of her, and lead them out through the crowd. Those in uniform kept the civilians at bay. She saw heads turning as she walked by. Maire and Vivi made their way to a set of stone steps.

At the top of the stairs were tall tents surround by more civilians, barrels, and crates full of supplies. In view not too far was a large stone structure mounted with long red flags. The Chantry, Maire suspected and she followed the dark gravel path toward the building with Vivi closely by her side.

Maire heard more whispered rumors as they walked by.

"That's her. She stopped the Breach from getting any bigger."

"Which one are you speaking of? The one wearing the cloak."

"Yes? Maybe. They look so similar, are they sisters?"

"I hear she was suppose to close it entirely."

"She was suppose to. But didn't. Still a lot of rifts left all over--"

Maire tuned them out as best she could and focus of what was in front of her. The building was definitely the Chantry as Maire recognized the red and cream colors scheme robes the people wore when she approached. Some had the golden sun symbol on their chest, the crest of the Chantry.

"Herald," One of the women addressed Maire. "It is good to see you have awaken. Lady Casandra is just beyond this door. She is consulting with the chancellor, but you have permission to interrupt them at any given time." She bowed her head slightly. Some of the faithfuls followed her gesture. Maire felt Vivi squeezing her hand, very tightly. She peered and the shock presented on Vivi's face looked similar to a deer caught in head light. Maire felt the very same, the attention was unsettling.

"Thank you." Maire interjected and dragged her friend inside.

Vivi couldn't shut the doors any faster when they entered, used both hands to do so. Quiet and dim lit, the atmosphere steadied her rapid heart beat. Compared to outside, the Chantry was calm and still. The only movement present was the little flicking flame from the ground floor candles and the torches that lit their way.

Argumentive voices echoed from the other side of the building. Maire and Vivi shared a glance before they followed down the red carpet until they stood in front of a wooden double doors. The voice were getting louder and angrier.

"Have you gone completely mad?" Asked a frustrated man. "They should be taken to Val Royeaux, to be tired by whoever becomes Divine!"

Maire's heart sinks. She got the feeling he was talking about them.

"Well... they did say to interrupt them." Vivi sounded unsure, but pulled the door open aways.

They made their presence known by striving into the room. Three people, not including the guards stationed at the door, observed them upon entry.

"Chain her and her accomplice." The man in Chantry robes commanded. He pointed his finger at Vivi and Maire, mostly at Maire. "I want them prepared for travel to the capital for trail."

Cassandra's appearance was imitating with her boyish dark hair and deep running down her cheek. Maire had been on the receiving end of her glares once before. If looks could kill, she and the obnoxious man would six feet underground. Cassandra, who was leaning over the table, straighten her back. Her gaze were on the soldiers the man spoke to before.

"Disregard that, and leave us." She ordered them.

They followed her command, instead. The men in uniform curled their hands into fits and tap it against their chest in a salute. They bowed their heads slightly and closed the doors behind them, leaving the five of them in a silent tension.

"You were serious? About having us tried?" Maire said, almost threateningly. She was not one to get angry, but after the shit she had been put through...

"Not anymore. It's off the table." Cassandra consoled her.

The devoted man snarled and slowly turn his head in Cassandra's direction. "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Cassandra had just as much venom to split at him. "Neither should you. The rifts haven't disappeared, and they are not just in Fereldan. We have reports that they're scattered through out Thedas. They will have to be closed one by one until we figure out a way how to close the Breach permanently."

"You wish to seek help from _them_?" Chancellor scolded, not before giving them a disgusted look.

"They are the only ones that can." Cassandra argued.

_Yes, please continue to talk about us, like we're not actually here_ , Maire thought bitterly as she crossed her arms.

"Are... are we really the only ones do close it?" Vivi pipped, but so softly Maire was surprised what everyone in the room heard her friend. Though... she wasn't too sure why she asked something like that. Wasn't that the premises of the _Dragon Age Inquisition_?

Cassandra turned grim, but confirmed it "Solas speculates--"

She was rudely interrupted by the religious man's barking. "This is absurd! They are the cause of all this," He shook his head, as if hardly believing what he's hearing. "So many soldiers and civilians died at the hand of demons, demons they've brought into this world through consequent, and the new Divine will see to it that their crimes--"

"They are no longer suspects, Chancellor." The Seeker interrupted just as he did, grinding her teeth together. "Demons and the Breach are not the only threat we face."

Leilana, who stood beside the Seeker, intervened their conversational circle.

Her outfit seemed to be same as before when Maire first met her.

Leilana had a slim fitting chain mail that reach to her knees. That was the only visible armor seen, the rest was buckled leather and a purple hooded cloak that hid her face. Not well as Maire noticed her short hair. She was a redhead. The cloak also didn't hide the matching sun symbol on her chest. A sheen passed over the pendent briefly as it blended in the dark shadows.

She calmly started with, "Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone most holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others."

The redheaded rouge glares at the Chancellor. "--or have allies who yet live."

He wasn't as stupid as Maire initially thought as he was able to figure out he was being accused. " _I_ am a suspect?" It could be heard in his voice that he was offended by the mere idea.

"You, and many others." She clarified.

"But not the prisoners."

The man's bullshit was testing Maire's patience. "I'm sorry? Who who took down a pride demon and stabilized the giant hole in the sky?" She pauses before saying. "Not you. Considering what we--" Maire pointed to her and Vivi "--been through to save everyone's asses, I think we've establish we're not murders."

"Pardon me?" He snarled.

"You're excused, _Chancellor_." Maire mocked.

"Harshly put, but she's right. I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to them for help." The Seeker declares.

"Hearsay!"

"Evidence." Leilana countered. "I heard the Divine as well, as did many soldiers in that temple. Solas explained that when the Fade conjoins with our world, it disturbs the concept of time. A particular moment touched by the Fade will be... captured in sorts, and the event will be relived over and over."

The man crosses his arms in a puff. "So their survival, that thing on her hand-- all a coincidence?" And he said it so condescendingly. Maire rolled her eyes.

By series of weird and unfortunate events, _yes_. Fucking dick.

"Providence." Cassandra corrected as she turned to the oddly sorted women. "We have lost everything... and the Maker had sent to both of you Maker to help us in our darkness hour. In some way, you are meant to help us..." Cassandra's tone wasn't harsh when she addressed them, in fact it sounded like she was confessing her sins. Maire's heart twisted with pity as Seeker turned on her heels and retreated to the desk behind her.

"The Breach remains, and as far as we know the marking you both possessed is our only hope of closing it." Leilana said, earnestly. "If you were to stay--"

"Stay?! Absolutely not! This is not for you to decide." The chancellor overruled like his words were law.

"Not you either." Maire couldn't take any more of his yapping. "You have no authority here. That was clearly demonstrated at bridge, and just now with the soldiers."

He sent a glare in her direction and in the moment... _SLAM!_

All heads rapidly turned toward the sound. Cassandra came back and she had place something down on the table, a heavy and old binding book. Maire was impressed by the size of it. The iron was coated in rust, but symbol in the middle was that of a wild sun flaring around a large eye. It was nothing like the Chantry's symbol, she noted.

"You know what this is, Chancellor." Cassandra asked, she poked her finger at the book.

Chancellor had recognized it as he now stood their uncomfortably and grind his teeth together.

His squeamish behavior made Maire smirk. "Looks like he does."

"That is enough out of you!" The man hissed, but he attention revert back to Cassandra. She was approaching him similar to a shark approaching a tiny sailor boat, slowly and intimidatingly like. Intimidate

"This is a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the inquisition reborn." Cassandra said, triumphantly. Maire could practically hear the heroic epic music in the back of her mind.

He backed away with each step Cassandra took. She did not give the chancellor a chance to protest. "We will close the Breach. We will find those responsible, and we will restore order." She pointed the man's chest with conviction. "With or with your approval."

Maire's head nodded at every word and then her eyes return to religious man. His jaw line was tight shut as if biting down his own tongue and his face turned red from either frustration or embarrassment. It could very well be both, Maire guessed.

Chancellor Rodrick shook his head and stormed off. It made Maire grin, but then saw the changed expression on Cassandra's face, one that resembled regret. The words that left her mouth didn't register until now.

The warrior hung her head low in shame as she smoothed the back of her hair. The posture was familiar as Vivi had the habit of doing the same whenever her righteous emotions got the best of her.

Maire thought of all the time Vivi apologized for her emotional outbursts. Vivi might be the only one in this room that could relate to better of how Cassandra's feeling.

"You did the right thing." Vivi expressed, this was the first time she spoke out loud, normally, since she entered the room.

"I could have handled that better..." Cassandra sighed.

"What's done is done. We are tasked to follow the Divine's directive, rebuilding the Inquisition of Old. We must find those who will stand against the chaos." Leilana hand brushed against the book's symbol "We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

Cassandra frown. "It would have been easier with their help, as you said, what's done is done. We have no choice. We must act now. With both of your at our side." She strived towards Maire and extended her hand. "Help us fix this before it's too late."

The warrior tone was at the edge of begging. This was the woman who beat the shit out of her and now she was coming to her for help. If she hadn't known Cassandra's personality, she would have said no.

Maire looked towards Vivi for her approval. If she was going to agree, they had to agree together.

Vivi recklessly nodded her head, it appears it was a no brain decision for her.

A smile grew on Maire's face and she took Cassandra in. "We'll see what we can do."

Her smile was contiguous as one appeared on the Seeker's face as well. She pulled away and extended the same hand shake to Vivi. She took it with pride.

The spymaster took a step forth closer to three of them. "I will send letters to Redcliffe and Denerim of what transpired, gather allies. In the meantime, I will deliberate with Josephine and Commander Cullen in spreading word of Inquisition's rebirth and how we can advance with recruitment."

Leilana nodded for dismissal. "We'll be busy and we'll speak again once everything is situated. Food will be provided by the tavern, and the cabin the both of you woke up in will be your resting quarters."

"Question. Where do we go for clothes and shoes?" Maire asked, before she forgot.

"Speak to Quartermaster Threnn, she will give you the needed supplies, along with a standard uniform."

"Uniform?" Vivi asked what was on Maire's mind.

Leilana chuckled softly while leaving the room. "Welcome to the inquisition, ladies."

Vivi frowned with uncertainty. "She was joking about the uniform, right? Please tell me she was joking."

"Regardless," Cassandra began. "Visiting the quartermaster is must. You will both need proper armor to wear for the combat training I'll be giving. Only after seeing Solas." Vivi's frown grew at the mention of the elf. "From my understanding you're both new to your powers. Understand them, get them under control. I rather not see our saviors fall victim to demon possession."

The Seeker guided Maire and Vivi out of the room, and out of the Chantry. Maire shivered from the sudden cold hitting her face.

"Last I saw Solas, he was speaking with the healer." Cassandra pointed in the direction of the healer's. "I suggest you make your way now, while there is still daylight. I am sure he has much to discuss. Mention to him to come and see me, when he's through."

Marie agreed "Oh, um sure--"

The Seeker was already setting out, towards the tents where the soldiers camped.

when out of ear shot, Vivi groaned. She nudged her head into Marie's shoulder. "Why does it have to be him?" She said so bitterly. "Why him?"

"Who else?" Maire rose an eyebrow. "He's a mage and he has been studying the mark on our hands. It's a possibility that it might affect our magic differently." But come to think of it... he might be the only mage here in Haven. She couldn't recall meeting any mages at Haven at start of Inquisition.

Vivi grumbled some more.

"What do you have against him?" She asked her friend.

"I'm mad at him." Vivi said childishly, "When we first met him. He took you by the hand and forced you to close the rift. Remember?"

"Yes?" Maire rose an eyebrow at that answer. Hard to forget something like that.

"He didn't even apologized how he handle you. Fuck, he could of killed you!"

Maire squinted at her roommate. "So could Cassandra when she was pulverizing me? Yet, you're not upset with her."

"She was doing her job." Vivi defended.

"You could argued he was doing the same." Maire shook her head, and it shut Vivi's lips up immediately. She knew she made a point. "I think you're being too hard on him."

Vivi let out a groan out of frustration and Maire frowned. Through the interactions Vivi had with the elven apostate during the game, Maire gathered Solas was an intellectual who spends most of his time studying the Fade and the being that lived there. And how he presented himself...

Ah. Now it made sense why Vivi resented him. It was how he carried himself: his studious tone was mistaken for a condescending one. His bold confidence was taken as arrogance. Marie doesn't see Solas in the same kind of light as her friend, but she felt better knowing what was bothering Vivi. It was a simple case of misunderstanding, a clash of personalities. An easy fix given time... and maybe a plate of cookies. She wondered if Solas knew how to bake?

Maire and Vivi walked to the healer's hut. It wasn't difficult to spot the balded elf. Wasn't his head cold? Solas wore a long sleeve tunic with a simple belt wrapped around his hips, and plain green breechers. The only thing that stood out was the black jawbone necklace that dangled at his lower chest and his lack of shoes. How could his toes withstand this snow?

"Solas!" She greeted him, Vivi waved to acknowledged him.

"The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all." He greeted back.

Vivi rolled her eyes, and Maire laughed uncomfortably. "I thought you would be the last person to say that."

"But that is what was bestowed upon you... or you." Solas eyed at Vivi for a moment. She avert her gaze to the snow on the ground. "It it not sure, but regardless posturing is necessary."

"No pressure or anything." Maire chuckled, nervously. Her teeth began to chatter, Solas noticed.

"Perhaps a walk will take your mind off the cold. Care to join me?"

"If it lead to a place that's warm." Maire answered.

"To the tavern then."

Maire was wedge between Vivi and Solas as they walked, which was perfectly fine. She could use the body head. Vivi had linked arms with her, as if she read her mind. Maire felt warmer already.

"I've journey deep into the Fade." Solas began. "In ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as host of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten."

He turned to Maire, tilting his head. She noted the color of his large eyes, a stormy grey. They were nice.

"Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

"Is that why you're sticking around?" Vivi quipped bitterly.

The elf frowned, stopped in his tracks. It made Maire halt as well, looking back at him, but not before shooting a disapproving gaze at her friend.

"Yes, at least until the Breach has been closed." He answered. "If you wish for me to leave--"

"NO!" Maire quickly said and broke away from Vivi to be by Solas' side. "No, that's not it at all, Solas."

Vivi said nothing at all, and the way she crossed her arms she wasn't planning to. Maire rolled her eyes and politely said to Solas. "Actually, we need your help. Cassandra said to come and see you because well as you saw we're... new to having magic. Is there anyway you're willing to teach us?"

"Willing yes, so as long as you're willing to learn." His elven eyes laid on Vivi.

She answered with a flat tone, "Yes."

Solas didn't seem convinced, and Maire sighed at her friend's immature behavior. She leaned in towards him. "She might warm up to you if she was some where... well warm. We also haven't had a decent meal since we woke up."

"Hmm. I was told before the only way to calm a bear is to feed it."

Vivi had overheard and glared at the elf.

What a way to start a _beautiful_ friendship. Maire let out a frustrated huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out longer than expected. But, Maire is a thinker. There might be some grammar mistakes in there, I tired to catch it all, but... eh.
> 
> Good news, though, I got my dream job!! It hasn't really hit me yet that I got it, it's so... bittersweet. I love the people I work with, I almost don't want to leave them. I wish I could take them with me, they're so fun and supportive. Everyone just clicks. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what your thoughts are about this story in the comments. This is view new to me, writing in third person and from multiple main characters.


End file.
